


A Seeker's Mistress

by Nexisfusion



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexisfusion/pseuds/Nexisfusion
Summary: Darkwave is given a very welcomed distraction from her mundane duty.
Relationships: Starscream/OC
Kudos: 2





	A Seeker's Mistress

Darkwave sighed in complete, and utter boredom. She had been given monitor duty so Soundwave could be with his mate, as if she didn't have her own who needed to be pleased! She huffed angrily, it wasn't fair, Darkwave wished she was in charge, she would have won this conflict before it even started. She watched the screens and through them, her fellow Decepticons. She noticed the Destructicons training , those higher ranked glitches, Soundwave doing something she never thought he was capable of with Moonstreak. Twilight being passionate with her miner class Vehicon mate and Megaton consulting with Shockwave.

What she didn't see was her own mate, the mighty air commander Starscream, sneaking up on her. He caressed her wings which made her jump and grabbed her chassis. "S-Starscream~! I didn't see-" She paused when she saw the smirk that adorned his face, and her own shy grin appeared. She was easy to please and he loved it. Rubbing her wings, the Air Commander heard soft moans escape the femme's mouth, her knees buckling slightly. "F-Frag, S-Starscream….~"

He chuckled and slowly licked her neck. "My sweet Darkwave, all mine~" He moved a servo lower and rubbed her codpiece. Darkwave's light blush had brightened as she moaned loudly at the sudden activity he was doing, closing her optics as her transfluids began to leak from her valve. "S-Starscream ~" She cooed. Oh how long she had waited to feel him again, it had been too long for her liking. 

Starscream kissed her neck and rubbed faster, eager to get her valve open. "I will have what's mine~" "Yes lord Starscream ~" Darkwave offered little resistance to his advances, rubbing her aft against his crotch and cooing when he applied pressure. 

He smirked when heard a soft click, her valve was exposed and ripe for intrusion. He opened his own codpiece and prepared to enter his property. He bent Darkwave over the console and took her in one thrust. A squeal escaped the femme as her mate entered her, her legs buckling more from this than his digits. She would tgen let out a chorus of moans and yelps as the mech began to thrust into her roughly, she always enjoyed it rough, wherever she was on her back, chained or standing, it was always rough, always with him. Her inner walls squeezed on his spike tightly, causing him to grunt in pleasure. "Still tight my love~" "A-Always for you, my beloved~" She cooed when she felt his servo grasp her throat, and the thrusts from him getting harder by the second. 

She was too busy enjoying the experience to hear anything else from him, her spark raced when she felt an overload approaching. She screeched happily as she overloaded on her lover's spike, then cooed as he experienced his overload. He pulled out and kissed her, then got her onto her knees, and she knew exactly what it was Starscream desired, so she opened her mouth, and eagerly swallowed his spike, bobbing her head quickly, rewarded by moans and praises from Starscream as he grasped the back of her helm, his spike twitching in her mouth. It didn't take long for him to experience another overload, coating her throat in transfluids. With a satisfied sigh, he pulled his spike from her mouth, looking down at her. "Back to work~" he closed his codpiece and walked off, leaving a panting Darkwave watching him, her valve leaking his load onto the floor. "Y-Yay~"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> Darkwave is owned by xzokiax, who can be found here: https://instagram.com/xzokiax?igshid=1i2o8ig31tw2w
> 
> Twilight is another OC owned by a less public individual. 
> 
> Moonstreak is owned by me. 
> 
> All other characters are owned by Hasbro.
> 
> This is a rework of a old work on my old Deviantart account.


End file.
